Twisted Faytes
by XIIIL00DY
Summary: The Inuyasha gang find a young woman in the middle of the woods. What will become of said woman to Inuyasha? Or even to Sesshomaru and Naraku? OCXInu OCXSesshy OCXNaraku rated M for future chapters Thinking about redoing, on hiatus for the moment.


Okay, so this is like the first Inuysha fic I've written since... 6th or 7th grade, so don't yell at me, please!! .;;  
Alright, this fic will have one of my own characters, Kana. Yes, I realize that there is already a "Kanna" in the Inuyasha series, but **MY**Kana is very different.  
_Kana:_Height: About 5'7" (taller than Kagome, shorter then Inu, Sesshy and Naraku.) Hair color: Medium brown. Eye color: Green (rims darker than inside.) Hair style: 2 Long sides (roughly past her collarbone.) Back is cropped short and is spiked up. Special characteristics: 2 Cerulean blue stripes across the bridge of her nose, 2 lines on each side of her face (Like Sesshy's, but they curve upward.) Pointed ears, 3 piercings on each ear. Eventually there will be a picture on my homepage of her. I will tell you all when there is one.  
**Warnings: **Strong language, mild violence and contains in some (if not most chapters) Adult Situations. Mature Audiences only. You have been warned.  
**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Inuyasha or the song featured in here, "My Will". Both of their respected owners do.  
Please enjoy!  
Death

_"Inuyasha!"  
__"Kagome!"_

Kana woke up in a cold sweat. She touched her forehead lightly and sat up.

Kana had awoken in the middle of the night, so it was pitch black out and she couldn't see a thing, even though it was a full moon, but it was so dark because she was in a forest filled with dense trees.

Kana stood up from her bed and walked to the nearby stream to splash her face with cold water.

'I had another dream with that mortal girl and that half demon with their monk, demon slayer, and small fox demon comrades.' Kana thought to herself as she splashed her face with cold water again.

'I might as well bath while I'm up...' Kana looked up at the dark sky, thinking to herself.

--

"Oh, I hate sleeping in the woods."

"Quit complaining Kagome."

"Why couldn't we find a place again?"

"Because everyone is suddenly start to doubt the monk..."

"I'm at least trying! I don't see you doing anything, Sango!"

"Kagome, can we go take a bath?"

"Yes, Shippo, that wounds nice. Would you like to come, Sango?

"Yes Kagome, I'd **love **to."

"Don't take too long, you women always take forever."

"Inuyasha... Sit boy!"

Kana stood naked in the water while she listened to their whole argument.

"Kagome... Inuyasha." Kana repeated quietly to herself. Kana shook her head and continued on with cleaning herself.

--

"Here looks good." Kana heard the voices from the other side of the stream. She stayed quiet, listening to them.

"You seem angry, Sango." A small voice pointed out.

"Not angry, just annoyed, Shippo." Sango replied as she settled into the water.

"At Miroku?" Kagome asked as she eased into the water next to Sango. Sango sighed.

"Yeah."

Shippo settled into his little inner tuber that Kagome had given him. He closed his eyes and started to relax.

As Sango and Kagome started to talk they didn't realize that Shippo was slowly starting to drift off the sleep and that he was also starting to float away from them.

"Sotto mezameru  
Hakanai omoi zutto  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
Anata ni todoku you ni to..."

Kagome and Sango both stopped talking when the suddenly heard singing.

"Sango... Do you hear..." Kagome trailed off.

"Yeah, I hear it." Sango replied quietly.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, suddenly worried.

--

Kana hadn't realized that the two women could hear her singing to herself. She was still singing quietly to herself when she felt something bump into the back of her leg. She turned her head and looked down to see Shippo, fully awake now, in his little inner tube.

"I-I'm sorry." Shippo stammered. Kana smiled kindly at him.

"That's okay. Are you alright?" Kana asked Shippo.

"Shippo?" Shippo heard Kagome call out softly and forgot about Kana for a moment.

"Oh. Kagome!" Shippo called back, letting her know where he was.

Kagome and Sango waded through the water into Shippo and Kana's view.

"Shippo, don't scare us like that again!" Kagome waded up to the small fox demon.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." Shippo apologized.

"We're sorry for interrupting your bath." Sango apologized to Kana.

"That's alright." Kana smiled and started to turn away.

'Um, excuse me..." Kagome stopped Kana. "Do you happen to live in the village just down the road from here?"

"Village?" Kana questioned.

"Oh. You didn't know? There's a small village not too far from here." Kagome explained.

"I didn't know. I've been living in these woods for sometime."

"All alone?" Shippo asked, surprised. Kanna nodded. Shippo looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome, can she come with us, at least until she finds a place to stay? Please?" Shippo begged. Kagome looked at Sango who simply shrugged as if to say 'Why not.'

"I suppose, if she wants to that is." Kagome hinted. Kana looked at her.

"Would you like to join us until you can find a more suitable place to stay?" Kagome asked. Kana was quiet for a few moments. After a while Kana simply nodded and smiled.

--

"No! Absolutely not! No way in hell!"

"Inuyasha! Be a little more nicer! You don't need to be so cold hearted all the time!"

"She'll just drag us down, Kagome!" Inuyasha protested.

"Um, excuse me..." Kana cut in quietly.

"What?!" Inuyasha barked.

"I can run very fast and I can handle my own." Kana glared at Inuyasha.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Kana turned to look at the monk.

"Would you consider having my children?" Miroku grabbed both of Kana's hands. Kana's cheeks flushed a bright pink. Sang hit Miroku on top of his head then grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"Sit boy!" Kana turned back around to see Inuyasha face down in the ground and a furious Kagome stomping off.

"Wait! Kagome!"

"Are they always like this?" Kana asked Shippo. He nodded gravely.

"Afraid so..." Kilala mewed in response to Shippo.

"Kagome!!"

"Sit boy!! Sit! Sit! SIT!!"

* * *

Welp, thats the first chapter. Please tell me how you liked it.

**Remember: **_If you review, that in turn makes me a VERY happy author! Thankies! _


End file.
